Harry Potter and the elves
by ron stopable
Summary: harry just gets back from school and finds out he is a elf prince.
1. Chapter 1

It is the last day of term and Harry was on his way home with the durslys. They get home and Vernon yells at him saying get that filthy trunk inside now boy. Ok uncle Vernon. Don't say that in that ungrateful tone young man. Sorry aunt petunia. Well do as he says now. They go in and Harry stays in his room. It is nearing July 31st for his birthday and he does not know what is in store for him. A week has past and it is his birthday. He is a sleep and does not see a figure go to him. All of a sudden he feels something on the back of his neck. He jumps and rolls while picking up his glasses and wand. He points his wand at the intruder and sees its ears. What the hell is going on here? I am here to take you home with me said the elf. Hell no! You are just a death eater who wants to kill me. That filthy piece of whispered the elf. No we are not on friendly terms with him for what he did to the royal family. Who is the royal family? Asked Harry. Well you are their son young one said the elf. So it is time to go Prince Harry. The elf took him and disappered for two years not to return until his training is completed.


	2. Chapter 2

He got up and looked around. And saw things he did not recognize. Well it looks like sleeping beauty woke up. Hello son how are you asked his parents. Well I am fine said Harry. That is good. Oh it looks like it is time for training. What training? Well you have to defeat lord voldemort. Ok what do I have first? Well you have to get ready for the transfer of our knowledge so you understand everything. Ok fire away. (Chants in elfish). Harry faints on to the ground after the spell is finished. Two days later he wakes up and the king and queen look at him and tell him it is time for his transformation. What transformation? Well you want to look like your race right? Well yeah but I did not know it would be this soon. It is time so let's go. Harry thinks oh no I will have pointy ears in three, two, one ahhhhhhh! It is a week later when he wakes up and remembers the past week. So he asks his parents when he starts his training. They said in ten minutes. He heads out on to the training field. Well we will see what happens with his training. After two weeks of training it looks like we could step it up a notch. Well it sounds like a good idea. They step it up and it turns out that he has learned all he could from them. Harry asks if he could go back to school. Mean while at the burrow ron and hermonie are worried about him. Ron goes to the kitchen and asks his mum if the order has heard anything from him. Sorry ron dear but we can not find him. Back at the glade harry is still busy learning about his heritage. He finds it is near time for school. Harry finally learns how to ride a unicorn. This is no ordinary unicorn but a war unicorn.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gets ready for the trip back to Hogwarts. At platform 9 and ¾ Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny get on the train. They get there and on the carriage. They get in the entrance hall as well as the rest of the students. The sorting is done and the first years sit down and start to eat when a sharp whistle sounds with a red flashing light. Students sit sown yelled Dumbledore. Professor Snape asks Dumbledore what that was. Dumbledore answers that would be the proximity wards on the school. Well what is it yelled snape? Well from this list that would be one hundred dementors, thirty death eaters, and forty vampires. Mc gonagall gasp we would have died. Dumbledore put silencing charms on the hall to prevent the screams from scaring the first years. Half an hour later he took the silencing charm off the hall and it was deafly quiet. All of a sudden there was a loud horn sounding thrugh the air. The teachers looked at each other and then looked at the hall doors. Waiting for something to come through them. Just then the door opened and shows someone riding on a unicorn into the hall. It was not just a unicorn but a war unicorn. The figure jumped off and strode up the hall toward the teachers table. The elf looked at the teachers and his eyes landed on Remus lupin. Well said the elf what do we have here Remus lupin how are you? Remus blanched how do you know my name? Who is missing from the tables? Professor Mc gonagall whispered Harry is that you? Yes it is who would you expect to see? Well this is a joyous occasion now isn't? Hermonie jumps up at the sound of Harry's name. Harry looks to where the noise is and sees Hermonie running up to him. Well it is good to see you hermonie! Ron looks up because he recognizes the voice. Well it is good to see you to mate. What they do not see is Draco malfoy getting up with his wand and whispering the killing curse. The students look and see the green light of it and yell to Harry to watch out. He turns and he starts chanting in a different language. It suddenly stops and dissipates. Malfoy gets up to run but gets hit by a stunner from Ginny weasly. Well done Ginny. Thanks Harry. Dumbledore walked down the row of students and stopped at Draco malfoy. It seems that you have broken the law Mr. Malfoy. So what the dark lord will get you all. Get him out of here. Yes professor. If you don't mind sir I need to contact my family right now. What family is that potter? Well snape it is the elves. The elves ha you're bluffing. While he was saying that Harry telepathically contacted his parents. They will be here shortly snape. And Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. All of a sudden they heard a horn blowing from out side the castle. Harry looked up and took his horn and blew four short blasts. They will be in shortly. They waited for them and a few minutes later the doors opened up to show twelve elves entering. Mother, father how was the journey? It was fine son. Well will you introduce us to your friends? Mum, dad this is Ron and Ginny weasly. Hermonie granger and neval longbottom. Nice to meet you all. Thank you your majesty. Hello head master. Is that you lily, James? Yes McGonagall it is. We thought you were dead. Well it only makes a copy of the victim that gets hit if you believe it does not harm you.


End file.
